


mcyt drabbles

by not_a_furry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Mild Language, Minecraft Manhunt, Moving In Together, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, but it’s implied, but they all love each other, dream and sapnap are living together, no beta we die like Mexican dream, rat and rocco wooo, sapnap tackles dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_furry/pseuds/not_a_furry
Summary: just a collection of short stories my brain comes up with (:all stories are 500 words or less
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. hugboyhalo (:

**Author's Note:**

> skeppy and bbh, can be platonic or romantic (:  
> featuring their dogs, but only briefly

The first time they hugged was when they met up. He remembered running up to him and throwing his arms around his neck. He remembered feeling warm and bubbly inside. _Safe_ , his mind told him. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. He smiled. That was a day he would never forget.

The second time they hugged was on the way back to his house. They’d stopped at his door, keys in hand. When it swung open, he could sense home. Home was warm. Home smelled of freshly-baked muffins and chicken noodle soup. Home had a small dog, as sweet as her owner. When they hugged, he felt at home.

The third time they hugged was right before bed. Both dressed in pajamas and mouths smelling of mint. This was the longest, and he liked to think the best, although it changed every time. Their eyes were closing and their movements clumsy. It had been a long day, and the sun threatened to rise. Sometime during that, they’d fallen asleep, and woke up in each other’s arms. The sunlight beamed through the window, and as it glittered in his eyes, he thought he’d never be happier.

And now?

As he stared at the sleeping man in his arms, their dogs at the foot of their bed, he smiled. Maybe today, this would be his favourite hug. This was home, and he’d never felt happier.


	2. dudududu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic dreamnap, but can be taken as romantic if you wish to do so (:

“YES!” Dream yells at the same time Sapnap screams “NO!” as his avatar dies.

“TWO HEARTS!” Dream yells, sorting through Sapnap’s items. “I WAS ON TWO HEARTS!” He hears groaning from the other side of the call. “Oh my gosh! That was crazy.”

All of a sudden, Dream hears loud thumping down the hall.

“Sapnap, we’re still recording. Do you need something?” he asks, taking his headset off.

“I’m sorry, Dream, but this has to happen.” Before Dream could question what he meant by that, the door bursts open and Sapnap barrels in. He tackles Dream to the floor. Dream’s headset flies from his grasp, the cord tearing from his PC.

“What the fuck, Sapnap?!” Dream struggles under the other’s weight, but Sapnap refused to budge.

“GET HIM, BOYS!” Sapnap yells, pinning him down. George, Bad, and Ant’s characters appear out of the corner of Dream’s screen and begin attacking him.

“WHAT THE HELL? NOT ALLOWED! BANNED! YOU’RE ALL BANNED!” Dream chokes out. He hears them laugh on the other side. He watches as his health bar drops, unable to do anything. His screen turns red and large letters saying “YOU DIED” appear at the top. “Oh my god, I hate you guys,” he groans. The hunters burst into cheer. 

”This means we win!” Bad yells. “It’s 3-2 now, Dream!”

”OH MY GOD, YOU ACTUALLY SUCK!” George yells, fully knowing that was not the case. “You’re actual dogwater! We boxed you like a fish!”

”Boxed like a fish!” Ant yells. 

“Oh my god, I hate all of you.”

“Aww, you know you love me!” Sapnap coos, getting in Dream’s face. Dream pushes him away, a smile forming on his face. He sighs.

“I do, Sapnap, but you’re so annoying sometimes.” Sapnap laughs and gets off of Dream. He extends his hand to help him up. _“If this is what living with Sapnap is like,”_ Dream thinks, taking his hand, _“I wish he’d stay here forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea came to me when i remembered that dream and sapnap are currently living together, so i thought “haha what if sapnap tackled dream during manhunt” and here we are  
> fun fact: most of this was written before the first chapter, but i just now finished it

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i purposely left it pretty ambiguous as to whether they’re together or not, so it’s up to you to decide (:


End file.
